Ketika si Serigala Jatuh Cinta
by ShieRu BancHou PhanTomhive
Summary: Ketika Seorang anjing penjaga keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke jatuh cinta pada domba liar, Naruto.. tahanan Negara..


Disclamer : Naruto

Pemilik : Masahi Kishimoto

Genre : Yaoi

'_Aku mengangap diriku ini tidak dibutuhkan, bahkan mati sekarang pun aku rela.'_

Uchiha Sasuke, laki-laki dingin tanpa ekspresi. Begitu kira-kira pendapat mereka tentangku. Aku hanyalah mesin pembunuh bagi mereka.

Hidupku hanya berpegang atas aturan dan perintah Ayahku. Aku adalah anjing keluarga Uchiha. Bagaimanapun aku harus mengahadapi musuh-musuhku, aku harus membunuh mereka tanpa perlu perasaan sedikitpun. Aku.. Aku adalah mesin pembunuh. Aku.. Aku adalah robot yang tak punya perasaan.

Tapi setelah pertemuanku dengannya, itu merubah segalanya. Duniaku, penglihatanku serta perasaanku. Kinipun aku takut mati, takut tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengannya.

Sebagai mesin pembunuh, seharusnya aku tidak menaruh perasaan di saat seperti ini. Itu Aib bagiku. Ini hukuman Tuhan untukku karna telah membunuh banyak orang tanpa perasaan. Mencabik-cabik tubuh mereka dengan sebilah pedang tanpa rasa ampun.

Kini apa yang harus kulakukan untuk bertemu dengannya kembali. Aku takut aku tidak bisa menemukannya, aku takut aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi..

Tuhan, kenapa kau siksa aku dengan perasan ini?

Mungkin lebih baik dengan cepat kau ambil nyawa dari tubuh berdosaku ini, tanpa harus menyiksaku seperti ini..

***

_"Cepat! Tangkap orang itu! Dia tahanan negara! Tidak boleh lepas begitu saja!"_

Orang-orang berlari mengejar tahanan yang kabur dari pengejaran. Sasuke pun ikut dalam pengejaran ini.

Setengah jam kemudian, akhirnya Sasuke menemukan tahanan itu. Dia sedang meringkuk ketakutan di samping tumpukan jerami. Sedikit demi sedikit Sasuke mulai mendekatinya. Tapi dia menyadari kedatangan Sasuke. Dia mencoba lari kembali, Sasuke langsung menarik tangannya dan tersibaklah selendang yang menutupi wajahnya. Sasuke menatapnya lekat-lekat, dan tanpa Sasuke sadari, dia telah terpesona melihatnya.

Matanya yang biru dan kulitnya putih membuat Sasuke berdebar, Sasuke sendiri takut kenapa jantungnya berdetak kencang seperti ini.

Sasuke melihatnya menangis yang mencoba melepaskan tangan yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku pergi! Aku tidak mau jadi budak lagi!" Teriaknya.

Sementara Sasuke hanya diam melihatnya.

Sasuke tahu bahwa seorang tahanan dijadikan budak negara untuk bekerja keras. Mereka dipaksa bekerja dan bekerja tanpa istirahat dan dibayar. Walau tak kuat mereka akan dicambuk hingga kembali bekerja. Kalau mereka tidak mau bekerja mereka akan dihukum mati.

"Ikut aku, aku akan menolongmu." Ucap Sasuke.

Tentu saja Laki-laki bermata biru itu tidak percaya dengan perkataan Sasuke begitu saja. "Untuk apa aku mempercayaimu? Bukannya kamu salah satu dari mereka?"

"Aku tahu kamu tidak akan mempercayaiku semudah itu. Haah~~" Sasuke menghela nafas cukup panjang, dan setelah itu dia menarik pedang dari pinggangnya dan memberikannya kepada laki-laki itu. "Kau ambil ini. Jika kau tidak mempercayaiku, kau bisa kapan saja membunuhku. Tapi seberapa jauhpun kamu berlari tetap saja prajurit negara akan mengejar dan tidak akan melepasmu."

Akhirnya laki-laki itu mempercayai Sasuke, karena dia bisa membunuhnya, jika Sasuke sudah mengancam nyawanya.

Karena tubuh laki-laki itu lemah karena sering dicambuki, akhirnya Sasuke berinisiatif membopongnya. Tapi laki-laki itu menampik dan mengulurkan pedang ke lehar Sasuke.

"Mau apa kau?" tanyanya.

"Bukankah tubuhmu tidak kuat lagi untuk berjalan? Aku hanya ingin mengendongmu. Karena prajurit-prajurit itu akan segera kembali."

"Eh, baiklah. Kau boleh mengendongku, tapi jangan berbuat macam-macam ya." Gertak laki-laki bermata biru itu.

Sasuke hanya diam dan langsung membopongnya. Kemudian dengan cepat Sasuke berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

***

"Kita ada dimana?" tanya laki-laki bermata biru itu.

"Rumahku." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengobrak-abrik lemari Ibunya yang sudah meninggal. "Setidaknya kau aman di sini."

"Eh, itu.. terima kasih sudah menolongku. Namaku Naruto.."

"Aku Sasuke, mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi pelayan pribadiku. Untuk sementara ini kau harus menyamar menjadi perempuan. Pakailah Yukata ini, agar kau terlihat seperti perempuan."

"Eh, apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa aku harus menjadi pelayan pribadimu? Kalau menyamar menjadi perempuan aku tahu untuk menyelamatkan diriku dari pengejaran, tapi kenapa mesti aku jadi pelayanmu?" teriak Naruto yang marah.

"Ingatlah, aku yang menolongmu. Kau harus berbalas budi sudah kutolong."

Naruto hanya diam, dia memutar otaknya untuk berfikir. Lebih baik menjadi pelayan pribadi dari pada menjadi budak negara pikirnya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku mau jadi pelayan di sini." Jawab Naruto.

"Lalu, jangan bongkar rahasiamu kalau sebenarnya kau adalah laki-laki."

"Baiklah." Jawab Naruto menurut.

Dan segera Naruto mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang kotor dan dekil. Saat Naruto sedang mandi, Sasuke pun pergi menyuruh pelayannya mengambilkan makanan dan obat-obatan.

Setelah Naruto selesai mandi. Dia tidak sengaja melihat sosok yang begitu tampan di depan matanya. Dia memantulkan cahaya bulan di wajahnya. Dia tahu kalau dia adalah tuannya sekarang. Saat itu Sasuke menengok ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum simpul kepadanya, hingga membuat wajah naruto memerah. Kemudian Sasuke berjalan duduk di atas kasurnya dan kembali melihat Naruto. Sasuke pun menepuk-nepuk kasurnya, isyarat bahwa menyuruh Naruto duduk di sampingnya. Wajah Naruto kembali memerah dan memanas. Membuatnya tidak karuan. Akhirnya Naruto menuruti perintah tuannya tanpa harus menjulurkan pedang di lehernya.

"Lepaskan bajumu." Suruh Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?!" jawab Naruto marah.

"Aku ingin mengobati lukamu." Kata Sasuke sambil membawa kotak P3K di tangannya."

Kemudian dengan teliti Sasuke mengobati luka di tubuh Naruto.

Naruto mengerang kesakitan, Sasuke pun rupanya tak tega mendengarnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, lukanya memang harus diobati.

Di batin Sasuke, dia sangat sakit mendengar suara Naruto kesakitan. Padahal disetiap orang yang sudah dia bunuh, seberapa dia meminta ampun dan seberapa dia menangis maupun mengerang kesakitan, Sasuke tidak merasakan perasaan yang dirasakannya kepada Naruto. Sasuke langsung menebaskan pedangnya dan mencabik-cabiknya tanpa langsung menusuk jantungnya, agar dia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Dan saat inilah yang dirasakan Sasuke. Perasaan ini membuat Sasuke tak nyaman di dekat Naruto.

Naruto mulai menitikkan air mata dan membuat Sasuke terkejut. Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa Naruto menangis, apakah lukanya sebegitu menyakitkannya hingga membuatnya menangis?

"Terima kasih.. Terima kasih.. Terima kasih sudah menolongku. Hiik, aku pikir tidak ada lagi yang memperdulikanku. Hiik.." Kata Naruto yang menangis terisak-isak. "Aku dijual oleh keluargaku kepada pemerintah untuk dijadikan budak. Aku kira aku akan menjadi prajurit Negara dan ternyata aku dijadikan budak untuk bekerja. Hiik.. Terima kasih.. Terima kasih." Berulang kali Naruto berterima kasih kepada Sasuke.

Melihat Naruto menangis, Sasuke bingung harus bagaimana. Toh, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke merasakan perasaan yang amat sangat menyakitkan ini, dan Sasuke menyadari bahwa dia sebenarnya juga manusia. Mempunyai perasaan yang menyakitkan ini membuat Sasuke sadar bahwa dirinya bukanlah mesin maupun robot. Karena Narutolah yang memberitahunya bahwa dia juga mempunyai jantung selayaknya manusia.

Tanpa disadari, Sasuke mencium Naruto. Naruto kaget setengah mati. Wajahnya memerah bagaikan kepiting. Dengan perlahan tangan kiri Sasuke mengenggam tangan Naruto. Sasuke berusaha menyelusup ke bibir Naruto, lidahnya mulai menyusup dan menyapu langit-langit mulut naruto. Naruto sadar bahwa mereka sesama laki-laki, dengan perasaan takut Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

Nafas Naruto tersengal-sengal karena ciuman itu, karena ini adalah ciuman pertama bagi Naruto.

"Hah-hah.. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kita ini sesama laki-laki, tidak seharusnya kita melakukan ini." Sahut Naruto.

Di luar dugaan Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto, sehingga membuat Naruto kalang kabut saking bingungnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto, baru kali ini jantungku berdetak saat bersamamu. Aku sendiri juga tidak pernah sadar kalau aku punya jantung. Aku pikir, aku adalah mesin pembunuh di keluarga ini. Kau yang sudah menyadarkanku Naruto." Ucap Sasuke memeluk Naruto sambil mencium rambut Naruto dan dilanjutkan dengan ciuman di kening turun ke mata, pipi dan bibir. "Aku ini adalah serigala pemburu dan juga mesin pembunuh. Saat itupun aku berfikir, matipun tak apa-apa. Percuma juga aku hidup hanya untuk membunuh." Sambung Sasuke.

Di setiap sentuhan Sasuke, Naruto merasakan kehangatan bibir Sasuke yang menyentuh tubuhnya. Naruto sadar kalau dia juga menyukai Sasuke.

"Sa..suke, aku janji. Aku janji akan berada di sampingmu, selalu melindungimu." Timpal Naruto yang membuat Sasuke bahagia.

Dan kembali Sasuke mencium Naruto, mereka saling berpagutan hingga tubuh Naruto jatuh di atas kasur yang empuk dan hangat. Tentu saja kasur yang terbuat dari bulu angsa yang membuat mereka hangat. Bibir Sasuke turun ke leher Naruto hingga membuat Naruto mendesis kegelian. Sasuke menciumi leher Naruto dan tak lupa membuat tanda di leher Naruto bahwa dia adalah miliknya.

"Naruto, aku mencintaimu.." ucap Sasuke berdesis di telinga Naruto.

"Sa..suke, kita hentikan saja.." kata Naruto takut.

Karena melihat Sasuke diam saja, Naruto semakin takut. Tapi dengan perlahan Sasuke menarik tangan kanan Naruto dan menempelkannya di dada Sasuke. Dan di sanalah Naruto sadar, bahwa jantung Sasuke sudah menjawab segalanya.

"Naruto.. Aku mencintaimu.." Kata-kata itu yang terus diucapkan Sasuke kepada Naruto.

Lalu Sasuke pun melakukannya dengan perlahan karena takut akan menyakiti Naruto. Naruto memeluk Sasuke, dengan kuku Naruto yang panjang dan tidak terawat, dia mencengkeram punggung Sasuke hingga berdarah. Membuat punggung Sasuke terasa perih. Padahal dulu walau tubuhnya ditebas pedangpun, dia sama sekali tidak merasa sakit sedikitpun.

***

Pagi harinya, Sasuke duduk termenung di dekat jendela. Dia menerawang jauh atas perbuatan yang dilakukannya kepada Naruto kemarin malam. Dan sesekali dia menengadah menengok ke arah Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas di atas kasurnya.

'_Ya Tuhan kau sudah memberiku hadiah terindah untukku, apakah ini semua hukumanku sudah membunuh banyak orang? Memberiku seseorang yang kucintai dan menyuruhku merubah segalanya? Aku bingung, kenapa tidak kau cabut saja nyawa ini dari tubuhku?'_

***

Saat Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya, dia kaget melihat dirinya tidak memakai baju dan hanya berselimutkan kain yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dia menengok kanan kiri dan tak lupa sudut-sudut dinding ia lihat. Tidak didapatinya laki-laki yang dia cintainya berada di kamar ini. Dia bingung dan takut, tapi ketakutannya langsung menghilang saat Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat Sasuke ada bersamanya. Dia langsung berlari memeluk Sasuke, hingga membuat Sasuke kalang kabut saking malunya.

"Na.. naruto??" kaget Sasuke.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke.. Sasuke.." berulang kali Naruto memanggil nama Sasuke, dan itu membuat jantung Sasuke semakin berdetak tak karuan. Apa lagi kini, Naruto dengan berani mencium bibir Sasuke. Hingga membuat Sasuke malu setengah mati.

Beberapa hari setelah itu, Naruto menjadi pelayan pribadi Sasuke, dan selalu menyiapkan segalanya untuk Sasuke. Dan tanpa diketahui Sasuke, ternyata Naruto sedang dalam keadaan bahaya. Pemerintah menyuruh prajuritnya menggeledah rumah kediaman Uchiha. Tentu saja saat Sasuke mendapatkan tugas keluar kota dan tidak memungkinkan mengajak Naruto.

"Gomene Naruto, sebenarnya boku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu. Tapi tugas boku ini sangat penting dan sangat berbahaya sehingga tidak memungkinkan untuk mengajakmu. Lagipula boku takut akan membahayakanmu. Boku tidak bisa menolak perintah Negara karena akan mencoreng nama baik keluarga Uchiha." Kata Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Daijobu Sasuke.." ucap Naruto menenangkan diri walau dia tahu dia bakal kesepian tanpa Sasuke. "Boku akan menunggumu Sasuke, menunggu dan menunggu tanpa lelah."

"Naruto… Boku mencintaimu.." ucap Sasuke dan kemudian Sasuke mencium Naruto.

Itulah kata terakhir yang mereka dengar.

Setelah kepergian Sasuke, beberapa menit kemudian prajurit-prajurit Negara masuk ke kediaman keluarga Uchiha dan mengobrak-ngabrik seluruh isi ruangan dan tak luput dari kamar Sasuke.

Di sana Naruto sangat kaget dan takut saat prajurit-prajurit Negara dengan paksa masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke di saat Naruto ingin berganti pakaian.

"Itu dia tahanan yang kabur!" seru seorang pajurit Negara.

Naruto mencoba berlari kabur, tapi tidak bisa. Karena dia sudah dikepung oleh prajurit-prajurit Negara. Karena Naruto mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari tangkapan prajurit itu dan akhirnya prajurit itu pun membius Naruto. Hingga membuat Naruto tak bisa berkutik lagi dan pingsan.

***

Setelah itu, akhirnya Naruto membuka matanya. Dia takut setengah mati. Dia sedang berada di dalam penjara. Naruto meringkuk ketakutan di pojok tembok dinginnya penjara dengan gemetar dia selalu ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke, seseorang yang begitu dia cintai. Tapi apakah harapannya kini akan terkabul? Apakah Sasuke akan mengeluarkannya dalam penjara ini?

Beberapa hari kemudian, akhirnya Sasuke pulang ke kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke sangat bahagia sudah pulang dan ingin langsung bertemu dengan Naruto, tapi takdir berkata lain. Saat Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto, tidak dijumpainya sesosok wajah yang sering tertawa dan langsung memeluknya saat ia pulang dari tugasnya dan menyapu semua lelahnya. Kini Sasuke kembali bingung dan marah, kemana Naruto pergi? Akhirnya pelayan kediaman keluarga Uchiha pun memberitahu Sasuke, bahwa seminggu yang lalu prajurit Negara menerobos masuk rumah ini dan menyeret Naruto. Tentu saja berita ini membuat Sasuke marah dan kesal. Dan dia berencana akan memberontak Negara untuk mengambil Naruto kembali.

Tapi di lain pihak, ternyata satu hari sebelum Sasuke melancarkan balas dendamnya. Ternyata Naruto sudah di jual ke orang kaya di Negara tetangga..

Setelah itu, hati Sasuke kembali membeku bagai es. Dia kini sering membunuh tanpa ampun. Prajurit-prajurit Negara pun banyak yang sudah ia bantai, hingga dia sekarang menjadi buronan Negara dan sudah mencoret nama baik keluarga Uchiha. Akhirnya Sasuke keluar dari kekediaman keluarga Uchiha dan memutuskan berkelana ke Negara tetangga untuk mencari Naruto.

***

"Naruto-kun, kau sudah 2 hari tidak makan. Ku mohon makanlah. Demi aku.. " suruh seseorang yang bernama Gara. Ternyata Gara adalah orang yang membeli Naruto dan sekaligus orang yang sudah menolong Naruto. Gara jatuh cinta kepada Naruto saat pertama kali bertemu di penjara bawah tanah. Dia ditawarkan oleh pemerintah untuk membeli para tahanan yang dipaksa untuk bekerja keras. Tapi tatapan Gara hanya tertuju kepada Naruto yang merinkuk di pojokkan tembok penjara. Gara menuding Naruto, dan Pemerintah tahu bahwa Narutolah yang dia sukai. Pemerintah memberikan harga mahal kepada Gara. Dan Gara pun membelinya. Dan beberapa hari ini Naruto hanya diam dan tak mau makan, Gara semakin khawatir dan takut Naruto kekurangan gizi. Kini Gara mengajukan penawaran kepada Naruto agar dia mau kembali ceria. "Ne, Naruto-kun aku tahu kamu ingin bertemu seseorang. Aku akan membantumu mencarinya asal dengan satu syarat." Timpal Gara memberikan penawaran kepada Naruto.

"Hontou ni?" sahut Naruto gembira. "Kau bisa membuatku bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi?" Gara kaget dengan nama yang disebut Naruto, Sasuke? Seorang pembunuh dan buronan negara. Sudah lama Gara juga menaruh dendam ke Sasuke, Sasukelah yang membunuh dan membantai seluruh keluarga Gara. "Aku bisa bertemu Sasuke lagi?"

Kini dendam dan kemarahan Gara semakin memuncak saat Naruto terus menerus memanggil nama Sasuke. Gara berpikir harus membunuh Sasuke, tapi di lain pihak Sasukelah orang yang ingin ditemui Naruto. Gara semakin kalap oleh pikirannya, dia mencoba memperkosa Naruto. Dan Naruto kaget dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Gara. Karena Naruto memberontak terus, akhirnya Gara membisikkan sesuatu ke Naruto.

"Aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan Sasuke, asal kau harus melayaniku." Ucap Gara yang membuat Naruto takut. Akhirnya Naruto pun menuruti keinginnan Gara agar bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke kembali.

Naruto hanya bisa menitikkan air matanya saat tubuh milik Sasuke itu telah dijamah orang lain. Gara tahu bahwa Naruto menangis untuk Sasuke, tapi inilah yang harus dilakukan Gara agar Naruto melupakan Sasuke. Disetiap Gara menciumi tubuh Naruto itu membuat air mata Naruto mengalir. Naruto hanya diam seperti patung saat Gara menjamah dan menyentuh di setiap lekukkan tubuh Naruto. Naruto merasakan sakit yang amat sangat saat Gara menyetubuhinya. Di dalam hati Naruto dia terus memanggil nama Sasuke.

Setelah itu, setiap malam Gara selalu menyentuh Naruto. Dan sebenarnya Gara tahu dia memang mendapatkan tubuh Naruto, tapi dia tetap tidak bisa mendapatkan hati Naruto.

***

Beberapa hari kemudian Naruto mendapat kabar dari Gara kalau Sasuke telah mati dibunuh oleh prajurit negaranya sendiri karena dia sudah membantai dan memberontak Negara. Kini hati Naruto semakin hancur mendengar kabar itu. Dan Gara tidak menyangka gara-gara kabar yang di dapatkannya Naruto menjadi frustasi.

Di suatu hari Gara mendapati Naruto mencoba bunuh diri dengan mengiris urat nadinya dengan pisau. Gara kalang kabut saking takutnya. Gara langsung memanggil Tabib untuk mengobati luka Naruto. Dan kini Gara takut meninggalkan Naruto sendirian, karena takut Naruto akan mencoba bunuh diri lagi.

Setelah kejadian itu Gara menyuruh pelayannya untuk menemani Naruto agar Naruto tidak mencoba bunuh diri lagi.

***

"_Ya Tuhan sudah berbulan-bulan aku mencarinya, tapi kenapa tidak engkau pertemukan aku dengannya. Sekarang aku benar-benar takut mati. Jangan cabut nyawaku sebelum aku bertemu dengannya.."_

Kini Sasuke selalu mencari Naruto tanpa henti dari rumah ke rumah untuk mencari informasi tentang Naruto. Tapi tidak didapat satu pun informasi tentang keberadaan Naruto.

***

Beberapa hari kemudian Gara mengajak Naruto keluar Istana untuk berjalan-jalan di kota. Di sana Naruto hanya diam saja karena dia begitu merindukan Sasuke yang dia kira sudah meninggal.

Gara mengajak Naruto jalan-jalan dengan menaiki kuda, Naruto duduk di depan bersama Gara. Para rakyat pun berkumpul ingin melihat Gara, si anak Pemerintah. Rakyat pun berkumpul dan berdesak-desakkan, dan mereka ingin tahu siapa pemuda tampan nan cantik yang di bonceng oleh Gara. Para rakyat berbisik-bisik membicarakan Naruto. Tapi Naruto tetap diam bagai patung.

Saat itu tidak sengaja Sasuke melewati daerah itu dan melihat Naruto. Hati Sasuke kini mulai bangkit lagi dari keputus asaannya.

"Naruto!! Naruto!!" teriak Sasuke memanggil Naruto sambil berlari, berdesak-desakkan dengan orang-orang di sana. Tapi apa daya Naruto tidak mendengar suara teriakkan Sasuke, karena banyak sekali orang yang mengerumuni Naruto. Tapi ternyata Gara-lah yang mendengar teriakkan Sasuke. Gara kaget sekaligus geram melihat Sasuke masih hidup. Ternyata kabar burung yang ia dengar adalah bohong. Gara semakin bingung dan takut akan kehilangan Naruto, bagaimana cara agar Naruto tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke. Akhirnya Gara pun memperketat penjagaan di daerah istana, agar Sasuke tidak bisa masuk ke dalam istana dan bertemu dengan Naruto. Tapi, tetap saja Sasuke adalah Sasuke. Seberapa ketat penjagaan yang dilancarkan dan seberapa banyak musuh yang ada, dia tetap akan membunuh mereka tanpa perasaan dan ampun untuk menolong Naruto.

Akhirnya Sasuke pun bisa menerobos penjagaan dari Gara, dan Sasuke terus mencari ruangan dimana Naruto berada. Sudah beberapa kamar dia masuki tapi tetap tidak nampak Naruto di sana.

Akhirnya Sasuke mulai putus asa, dan Sasuke pikir mungkin Gara sudah membawa Naruto pergi dari Istana.

"NARUTOOOO…….." teriak Sasuke.

Di hati Naruto, dia merasa kalau Sasuke telah memanggilnya.

'Sasuke? Sasuke? Sasuke masih hidup?' pikir Naruto. "Sasuke!! Sasuke!!" teriak Naruto memanggil nama Sasuke.

"Naruto, sadarlah! Sasuke sudah lama mati! Itu hanya perasaanmu saja." Ucap Gara meyakinkan Naruto.

"TIDAK! Sasuke… Sasuke.. Sasuke masih hidup! Sasuke! Sasuke!" triak Naruto. Dan ternyata dengan lirih Sasuke merasakan bahwa Naruto sedang memanggilnya.

"NARUTO.. NARUTO!!" Kemudian Sasuke kembali mencari Naruto, dan akhirnya Sasuke masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar dimana Naruto berada. "Naruto!!"

"Sasuke.. Sasuke!!" panggil Naruto bahagia melihat Sasuke yang masih hidup. Naruto menangis, ingin sekali dia berlari memeluk Sasuke. Tapi Gara menarik dan menggenggam tangan Naruto sehingga Naruto tidak bisa menghampiri Sasuke.

"Lepaskan Naruto, Gara!!" teriak Sasuke meminta Gara agar melepaskan Naruto. "Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

"Apa maksudmu? Naruto adalah milikku. Kau tiba-tiba saja datang dan merusak kebahagianku." Gertak Gara.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Apa yang aku katakan? Heh~~ Kau sudah merenggut semua dariku. Keluargaku, kejayaanku dan sekarang kau ingin merebut Naruto dariku! Aku tidak ingin kalah darimu Sasuke! Aku tidak akan melepaskan Naruto kepadamu!"

"Bedebah kau Gara!!" bentak Sasuke sambil menjulurkan pedangnya ke arah Gara. Dan Gara pun meladeni ajakan pertarungan Gara untuk memperebutkan Naruto. Naruto sendiri bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan agar mereka berdua tidak saling membunuh.

Sasuke menangkis pedang yang Gara luncurkan kepadanya dan dari arah berlawanan Gara memukul perut Sasuke dengan kakinya hingga Sasuke muntah darah. Tapi Sasuke tidak goyah sedikitpun, dia kembali menyerang Gara. Lalu pedang Sasukepun berhasil merobek pakaian Gara. Tapi tidak semudah itu, Gara kembali menangkis pedang Sasuke hingga terlempar jatuh.

"Mati kau Sasuke!!" teriak Gara penuh kemenangan. Tapi Naruto tidak diam begitu saja melihat kekasih hatinya hampir dibunuh.

"Jangan!!" Naruto berteriak dan berlari melindungi Sasuke.

"Naruto Bodoh! Jangan ke sini!" Bentak Sasuke.

Saat itu pedang yang diluncurkan Gara berhenti, melihat Naruto yang berada di depannya melindungi Sasuke. Gara tidak ingin membunuh Naruto juga, karena dia begitu sangat mencintai Naruto. Gara menjatuhkan pedangnya, dan duduk bersimpuh meratapi takdirnya. Dia kehilangan keluarganya, masa kejayaannya dan sekarang dia kehilangan orang yang sangat dia cintai dan semuanya itu diambil oleh satu orang yaitu Sasuke.

"Gara.." panggil Naruto. "Terima kasih selama ini kau sudah menolongku, terima kasih juga kau sudah menghiburku. Aku menyayangimu Gara, tapi rasa sayangku ini hanya sebatas rasa terima kasihku padamu. Aku mohon maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa memilih diantara kalian berdua. Bila disuruhpun kau juga pasti sudah tahu siapa yang akan aku pilih. Aku mohon Gara, biarkan kami pergi." Kata Naruto memohon kepada Gara.

Gara hanya diam saja, Naruto tahu tidak semudah itu Gara akan memaafkan mereka.

"Naruto, ayo kita pergi." Ajak Sasuke.

"Ehm~~" angguk Naruto. Lalu Naruto menopang tubuh Sasuke yang lemah dan bersimbah darah.

Saat beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, tiba-tiba Gara menjulurkan pedangnya ke arah Sasuke. Naruto kaget melihat Gara.

"Pergilah ke daerah tetangga di seberang gunung itu. Di sana tidak akan ada orang yang mengenali kalian. Bawalah juga hartaku agar kalian bisa bertahan hidup." Ucap Gara kepada Naruto dan Sasuke. Mendengar itu Naruto sangat senang karena Gara sudah menerima mereka. "Tapi aku masih belum memaafkanmu Sasuke. Suatu saat nanti aku pasti datang untuk menangkapmu." Seru Gara.

"Heh~ Kutunggu kedatanganmu Gara." Ucap Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Gara.." kata Naruto senang.

***

Akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto pun pergi ke tempat yang disuruh Gara. Perjalanan mereka membutuhkan satu hari penuh untuk sampai di sana. Dengan kekuatan Sasuke yang masih tersisa dia membawa Naruto dengan cepat.

Sesampainya di sana, Sasuke dan Naruto membeli rumah dari seseorang. Tentu saja mereka menyamar menjadi suami istri dengan penampilan Naruto yang menyamar menjadi perempuan.

Setelah itu Naruto pun segera membeli obat untuk mengobati luka Sasuke. Persediaan uang mereka cukup banyak karena sebelum itu Naruto diberi bekal uang oleh Gara.

Beberapa hari kemudian, keadaan Sasuke semakin membaik. Tetangga mereka pun tak menaruh curiga pada mereka dan ada juga tetangga yang mampir dan memberikan makanan kepada mereka. Sasuke dan Naruto pun hidup bahagia di sana.

***

"Ne~ Naruto.." Panggil Sasuke lembut ditelinga Naruto hingga membuat Naruto kegelian. Sasuke memeluk Naruto yang berada di dekat jendela.

"Sa..suke, jangan di sini!" tolak Naruto.

Sebenarnya Naruto begitu takut memperlihatkan tubuhnya kepada Sasuke, karena Naruto takut Sasuke akan meninggalkannya saat melihat bekas tanda ciuman yang sudah di buat oleh Gara.

"Memangnya kenapa? Biasanya kau juga tidak seperti ini.." kata Sasuke mulai menciumi leher Naruto.

"Jangan!" teriak Naruto sambil menangis.

"Maaf.."

"Sa..suke…" mendengar permintaan maaf Sasuke membuat hati Naruto tambah sakit. Saat Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, Naruto bimbang. Dia langsung berbalik badan dan menarik baju Sasuke lalu mencium Sasuke. Hingga membuat Sasuke kebingungan, bukannya Naruto sudah menolaknya, tapi kenapa dia menciumnya. Sasuke melihat Naruto gemetar dan ketakutan. Membuat Sasuke bingung, apakah dia sudah menyakiti Naruto.

"Kalau memang tidak bisa, jangan dipaksa Naruto." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus-elus kepala Naruto.

"Sasuke BAKA!!" bentak Naruto membuat Sasuke kaget. "Bukannya aku tidak mau! Aku hanya tidak ingin tubuh kotorku ini disentuh olehmu. Hiik-Hiik.." Kata Naruto menangis terisak-isak.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto? Jangan-jangan.." Sasuke mulai tak terkendali dia mencoba membuka pakaian Naruto dan melihat banyak sekali bekas ciuman di tubuh Naruto. Sasuke semakin geram, tapi kemarahannya memudar melihat Naruto menangis. _'Mungkin ini bukan kemauan Naruto. Dia pasti dipaksa melayani Si bedebah Gara itu!' _ pikir Sasuke. "Apa ini perbuatan Gara?"

Naruto takut menjawab, dia takut Sasuke akan membunuh Gara. "Iya, tapi aku mohon jangan membunuhnya. Aku hanya tidak ingin kamu membunuh orang lagi. Aku ingin hidup damai bersamamu." Kata Naruto. Melihat Naruto yang seperti itu, Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk balas dendam. Kemudian Sasuke menciumi tanda-tanda bekas ciuman yang dibuat Gara di tubuh Naruto. "Sa..suke.."

"Aku akan membuatmu melupakannya, Naruto. Aku akan menghilangkan bayangan dan kenanganmu bersama Gara." Bisik Sasuke sambil menciumi tubuh Naruto.

Malam itu mereka bergumul dan menghilangkan rasa rindu mereka.

***

Keesokkan harinya, Naruto membuka matanya dan mendapati Sasuke berada di sampingnya dan masih memeluknya. Naruto bahagia sudah bertemu Sasuke kembali. Melihat Sasuke yang masih tertidur, Naruto mulai melancarkan tangan jahilnya untuk menyentuh wajah Sasuke dan menyusuri lekukkan-lekukkan wajah Sasuke. Dan ternyata itu membuat Sasuke terbangun, dengan cepat Sasuke mengenggam tangan Naruto dan mencium tangannya.

"Ternyata tanganmu jahil juga, ya?" Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Apaan sih?" jawab Naruto malu karena sudah tertangkap basah oleh Sasuke. Kemudian Naruto membalikkan badannya dan membelakangi Sasuke.

"Dasar. Tidak bisa jujur, ya?" Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang dan menciumi leher dan pundak maupun punggung Naruto. "Ne~ Naruto.."

"Nani?"

"Apa kau tidak ingin punya anak?" tanya Sasuke membuat kaget Naruto. (Penulisnya aja kaget mendengarnya! Hahaha..)

"Sasuke BAKA!!" bentak Naruto sambil memukul wajah Sasuke dengan bantal.

"Hahaha.. Aku bercanda." Sahut Sasuke.

Baru kali ini Naruto melihat Sasuke tertawa seperti ini. (Aku aja juga bayangin Sasuke ketawa ngakak begitu..)

"BAKA!! Akukan laki-laki mana mungkin punya anak!"

"Hmm~~ benar juga ya. Kamukan laki-laki! Hahaha.."

"Sasuke BAKA!!" teriak Sasuke dengan wajah memerahnya..

"Hahaha…"

***

Akhirnya kehidupan baru mereka pun dimulai di sana. Kini Sasuke mulai bekerja dan Naruto mulai belajar memasak. (Sudah kayak perempuan beneran nih Naruto..).

Karena takut tetangga mencurigai mereka karena sudah beberapa tahun menikah dan tidak mempunyai anak, akhirnya mereka sepakat mengadopsi anak. Dan diberi nama "Naruse" singkatan dari Naruto dan Sasuke.

***

THE END

"Yatta~~ akhirnya selesai juga Fanfic tentang Naruto ama Sasukenya." (Penulis)

"Hei, kenapa Boku harus main sama Si baka ini?" (Sasuke)

"Boku juga nggak mau main sama si muka es ini." (Naruto)

"Hust.. kalian diam aja, kalau yang baca pada suka, nanti gaji kalian aku tambah deh." (penulis)

"Hontou? Wah, bisa makan Ramen sepuasnya nih." (Naruto)

"Baaa~kaaa~~" (Sasuke)

"Akh, anakmu menangis tuh.." (penulis)

'Akh, asik naik gaji.. naik gaji.' (Di dalam hati Sasuke)

"Biar Sasuke aja yang ganti popok si Naruse!" (naruto)

"Ogah!" (Sasuke)

"Sana ganti popok Naruse!" (Naruto)

"Ga mau!!" (Sasuke)

"Sasuke Baka!" (Naruto) (Menjewer mulut Sasuke)

"Lu yang Baka!!" (Sasuke) (Membalas menjewer mulut Naruto)

"Hoaaah~~ DIAM!! Cup-cup Naruse sayang.. Bapak ibumu memang tak merawatmu dengan baik ya.. cup-cup.."

"Siapa yang Bapak Ibu." (Sungut Naruto dsn Sasuke) (Kembali menjewer mulut Sasuke dan juga sebaliknya.)

"Baka!" (Sasuke)

"Cukup Kalian! Nah para pembaca yang baik hati yang budiwan dan budiwati, terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic saya… sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih."

***


End file.
